Responsibility
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Responsibility can be obeyed in irresponsible way ;) a light romantic os obviously on AbhiRika


**A/N** : hash..! Guys ek request hai dil se aap meri kisi aur story par review nhi karoge toh chalega pas is OS par jarur karna kunki double mehnat lagi hai aap log hasoge par ye poora chap delete ho gaya tha seriously sirf ek letter bacha tha that's it vo bhi meri vajah se hi hua mujhe pata bhi nhi chala ki kab maine backspace par ungli rakhi di side effect of touch screen mobile :/ ;) only I know how hardly I banged my hand on floor abhi bhi dhukh raha hai :'( really yaar itna gussa aaya apne aap par ki bas, maine ye pora chap phir se waisa ka waisa likhne ki koshish ki hai aur aap beleve nhi karoge aaj subah hi delete hua aur aaj hi maine likh diya :)

This fic is set after aap khud padhlo yaar sach majn thak gai likhte likhte ;)

* * *

 **At Tarika's Home...**

Beautiful early morning at 5:30AM, a car was running on empty dark road where sun still hiding behind clouds only street's light was illuminating, cool air was blowing with fresh scented air...after sometime that car stopped infrot of Tarika's home and a handsome man named 'Abhijeet' came out from the car with his charming smile and closed the door and stopped there for sometime while closing his eyes and spreading his both hands to inheal the fresh scented air in his lungs coz his job didnt even allow him to take breath properly so whenever he get the chance like this he never miss it or never want to miss it...so he was just enjoying this beautiful early morning seems first time he woke up so early although he was early riser but still he was feeling something new and lovely in this morning so he was just enjoying and feeling this lovely atmosphere fully...he was looking so happy, fresh and energetic, after few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Tarika's home with smile and moved towards home while humming and spinning his car key with his finger...

He reached near main door and put his car key's in his jeans pocket and about to press the door bell but stopped thinking that he dont want to disturb his curly angel caise he came before her time limit so he remove the spare key of her home and opened the door...he moved inside and closed the door and looked at hall where hall was looking empty and dark where faint light was coming from the Tarika's bedroom, he switch on the hall's light and proceed towards Tarika's room slowly still humming...

 **In Tarika's room...**

He stopped at Tarika's room and slightly pushed the door and it opened instantly coz the room's door was just closed not locked...he slowly peeped inside and what he saw made him open his mouth in complete shock...

His curly beauty just came out from the bathroom after bath in light pink coloured towel which was tightly wrapping around her delicate figure upto her knee...her body still has the reminisce of water droplets...her curly hairs was pinned up and water still dropping from her wet hairs and falling on her bare neck, back and shoulder...she moved towards dressing table while humming and swagging her body slightly and did her light make up looking in mirror...oh ! Her wet eye lashes, her eyes, her soft lips with shade of light pink colour lipstick...really her light make up, her elegant look was so beautiful and mesmerising, she was looking exceptionally beautiful, she smiled and gave a flying kiss to herself but unaware about someone also looking at her...

Where Abhijeet was looking at her without blinking in complete shock, his eyes following her every activity, he drew himself after looking at his curly beauty like this and after her flying kiss to herself God ! He really stumbled but balanced himself taking support of door...his eyes widened in shock still his one hand holding the door...the whole scene made him stunned he became statue on his place looking at her like this...

Tarika in smile turned towards wardrobe to get her cloths but stopped in shock looking at Abhijeet who was standing near door in complete shock whose eyes were stuck on her, his mouth slightly open after looking at scene which reveled in front of him just few feet away from him...

Tarika uttered in shock " Abhijeet tu...tum "

At the same time both came out from the shock and turned in same instat facing each other's back...Tarika turned towards mirror where her beautiful image was reflecting...

Abhijeet while turning towards door replied " I'..I'm...sorr...sorry Tarika vo...vo main..."

Tarika while closing her eyes and crushing herself " Abhijeet tum... tum yahan kaise "

Abhijeet replied still looking outside " vo...vo main tum ko lene aaya tha tumne kaha tha na kal lab mai..." and he stopped there...

Where Tarika's mind immediately worked on this remembering yesterday's convo in lab that our dear dr. Salunkke himself gave permission, no not permission he gave responsibility to Abhijeet to pick and drop her at the lab in correct time and now she get why he was here at this early morning...

Tarika replied in low tone " par maine toh tumhe 6 baje bola tha "

Abhijeet bite his tounge and whispered with " mar gaya " he took sometime to give her proper reason " haa vo (thinking) haan vo maine socha main jaldi aa junga toh hum jaldi bureau, I mean lab pahonch jayenge na isliye "

Tarika in little anger " Abhijeet mana ke tum Cid officer ho kisi bhi ghar kabhi bhi ja sakte ho par ise prove ki karne kya jarurat hai "

Abhijeet in confused tone asked her " kya matlab "

Tarika replied in irritate tone " tum aise kaise kisi ke ghar mai ja sakte ho vo bhi bina pooche...aur tum andar aaye kaise kahi tum ne ghar ka darwaja tod toh nhi diya kunki tumne door bell bhi nhi bajai aur kisi ke room mai jane se pehle especially ek ladki ke room mai jane se pehle knock kiya jata hai itna bhi nhi maloom tumhe "

Where Abhijeet was standing there making faces and putting his both hands on his ears, he murmured to himself " ye Tarika subah subah bhi kitna bolti hai jhagada karne ke liye hamesha tayar hi rehati hai "

Abhijeet in helpless tone " Tarika bol ne ka moka toh do, kab se khud hi bole ja rahi ho "

Tarika replied " kya bolege tum, hamesha ulti seddhi harkate karte rehte ho salunkhe sir sahi kehte hai tum kabhi nhi sudhar sakte "

Abhijeet who was standing near door he heard that and murmured " dr. Sahab aisa kehte hai mere bare mai " with this he slightly turned towards to look at her but again turned after hearing her voice, her endless talk was still going on in short her scolding to Abhijeet and getting irritate and angry on him at his irresponsible behaviour which making him irritate...

Abhijeet finally gave up and removed his hands from his ears in irritate, he knew that now she was not going to stop easily and he knew that how to stop her so he turned completely and moved towards her slowly and stopped just behind her with naughty smile, he looked at her through mirror where she still babbling something, her continuous talk making him more irritate from past few minutes but still the way her soft lips crashing on each other at her continuos talk he forgets that why he was there but came back in sense when Tarika called him...

Tarika asked in low hesisate tone " Abhijeet tum...tum kab aaye I mean tumne dekha jab main..."

Where Abhijeet interrupt her while slowly wrapping his arms around her stomach and hugged her lightly from behind and told her in soft tone " hmm dekha jab aap dance kar rahi thi " where Tarika shivered at his sudden and unexpected touch, she closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her stomach...

 **Pyar manga hai tumhi se**

 **Mujhe pyar karo**

Tarika in hesisateate tone moving from his arms putting her hands on his hands "Abhi...Abhijeet ky...kya k..kar rahe ho "

Where Abhijeet tightened his grip around her and softly rested his chin on her shoulder and slightly turned his head in her neck to inheal her fresh fragrance and whispered in seductive tone " tumhe hug kar raha hoon "

 **Aaj abhi zidd maano meri**

 **Na intezaar karo**

Where Tarika closed her eyes tightly at his seductive whispered and shivered badly when she felt his hot breath near her neck and shoulder and his seductive whisper made her more shiver...

Abhijeet in smile looking at her hugged her tightly where his cheek was touching with her soft cheek and he looked at their beautiful image in mirror and smiled, they were looking so perfect in each other arms...the way she was standing while closing her eyes where his chin was rested on her shoulder where his cheek touching her cheek and he was standing behind her while wrapping his both hands around her...just perfect, he really felt that they really made for each other this beautiful thought made him hug her more tightly in happiness, Abhijeet asked her after satisfying himself who was looking at his angel...

Abhijeet asked her in soft tone looking at her through mirror " Tarika apni aankhe toh kholo (whispered in her ear) you are looking so beautiful "

 **Main bhi dil ki sun raha hoon**

 **Tum bhi dil ki suno**

Tarika closed her eyes tight at his heavy whisper rather than opening her eyes...his whispered made her close her eyes more tightly...

Abhijeet smiled at her and told her in soft tone hugging her " ek bar dekho toh sahi aayene mai, hum kitne achhe lag rahe ek sath (lightly slapping his head with her head) Tarika ji "

 **Pyar manga hai tumhi se**

 **Mujhe pyar karo**

Tarika just nodded her head in no, Abhijeet smiled at her he knew that what was disturbing her to open her eyes, how could she open her eyes, she could not, how will she...she was standing in front of him only in towel which was barely wrapping around her delicate figure and this thing making her more uncomfortable and embrass although the part which was exposing her to him he was very well aware about that cause she used to wear modern outfits but right now she was not in cloths...if she will open her eyes she would not be able to look in his naughty eyes which always stored only for her...

 **Tujhe paane ka junoon**

 **iss qadar hai**

Abhijeet in soft tone told her " Tarika tum apni aankhe khol rahi ho ya phir (he put his index finger on her neck and smoothly moving and teasing her) mai koi aur treeka apnau "

Tarika got alert at this he can do anything what if he do something which she could not afford although he wont but still she could not take the risk...

 **Tere khwaabon se bhari**

 **ye nazar hai**

Where Tarika stirred in his arms at his touch she pressed her lips not to moan at his glints it will encourage him more so she slowly opened her eyes and looked at themselves indeed they were looking so beautiful together then she look at him where his naughty gaze was already present on her so on very next moment closed it again in shyness looking at herself like this...

 **Zara dheere se mere**

 **paas aao**

Where Abhijeet smiled at her and hugged her tightly but possessively and softly and deeply pressed his lips on her bare shoulder and told her in deep tone " I love you Tarika "

 **Tumhe kitna pyaar hai**

 **ye batao**

Tarika cluched his hands and closed her eyes tightly at his lips touch it's make her shiver but opened her eyes in shock at his unexpected confession, on unexpected occasion, in unexpected situation, in unexpected way, in unexpected manner uff ! only he can do this...

 **Pucho naa bas dil de do**

 **Mujhe pyaar karo**

Abhijeet smiled at her looking at like this so told her in teasing tone " and I know that you too love me so you dont have to tell me (tapping his head with her) Tarika ji "

 **Pyaar manga hai tumhi se**

 **Naa inkaar karo**

Tarika smiled at this somewhere he was right whenever he tried to confess her his voice stucked and he fails everytime but she always encourage him to told her his feeling and this thing he knew that...

Where she looked in his eyes where so much love was reflecting, both were looking at each other with smile, her eyes again looked down in shyness whenever he look in her eyes, he in smile told her in soft tone while kissing softly on her cheek with " Tarika sach main tum sharmate hue bahot achhi lagti ho "

 **Aaj abhi zidd maano meri**

 **Naa intezar karo**

This time she opened her eyes without taking too much time and looked at their image in mirror and blushed beautifully and looked down in shyness where Abhijeet told her in soft and lovely tone while hugging her and looking themselves in mirror " tumhe pata hai Tarika (she looked up at him) tumhari khubsurati tumhari sadgi mai hi hai, jab tum muskurati ho (she smiled) jab tum sharmati ho (she blushed) jab tumhari ye ankhe sirf mujhe dekhti hai (she looked at him with so much love) jab tumhari najre mere dekhte hi jhuk jati hai (she looked down in shyness) tumhari har ek choti bat mujhe pasand hai (teasingly) after all vo tabhi dekhti hai na jab main tumhare pas hota hoon "

 **Mm..**

 **Tu hai neele aasmaan**

 **ka musafir**

She was replying him through her every gestures not bcoz he was saying but bcoz his every sentence was that much more powerful and irrisatble that it's making her automatically do whatever he was saying she could not control and stop herself coz it's natural in her case, she could not able to control on herself when he was with her close to her...

Tarika asked looking at him through mirror " Abhijeet tum yahan kyun aaye "

 **Chala aaya taaro se**

 **meri khatir**

Abhijeet in smile hugged her like he was hugging teddy bear and whispered in her ear " sirf aur sirf tumhare liye "

Tarika blushed after hearing this really he loves her so much, but she controlled her feelings and told her in hessistate tone for escaping from this situation " abhi...abhijeet muj...mujhe thand lag rahi hai "

Abhijeet looked at her with curious look and felt her shiver indeed she was shivering at his closeness and coldness too but she was feeling cold too much coz he was feeling her cold body against him and it's bcoz of from long time staying in towel after bath...

Abhijeet wrapped her inside his arms completely and while hugging her more tightly and securely replied in mischievous tone " mere hote hue aap ko thand kaise lag sakti hai Tarika ji " with this he softly kissed on her neck from behind and moved down to her shoulder while kissing and nuzzling on her back he asked her in seductive tone kissing on her ear " ab thand lag rahi hai "

 **Teri baahon mein ajab sa**

 **ik sukoon hai**

Tarika while closing her eyes tightly at his warm touches just nodded in no, she was feeling so comfortable in his warm and cozy hug, her heart-beat raising at every seconds where Abhijeet smiled at his success looking at her, really her gestures changes at every second just because of him...

Tarika while cluching his hands in scared called him "Abhijeet "

Abhijeet kissed on her neck with " hmm "

Tarika replied while separating herself " der jayegi, sir phir se dantenge "

Abhijeet while again taking in her arms replied looking at her through mirror " dont worry nhi dantege after all unhone khud mujhe ye jimmedari di hai aur Abhijeet apni jimmedariyon se peche nhi hat'ta "

Tarika thought he was not in mood to leave her so tried with this she asked in hesistate low tone thinking now he will move " Abhijeet...ch...hange karna hai "

Abhijeet looked at her with smirk who was looking at him in nervousness, he asked her in mischievous tone and whispered with " main madat karu "

 **Mujhe jaana ab kahi**

 **aur kyun hai**

Tarika looked at him with extreme shocking eyes where Abhijeet chuckled at this looking at her like this, he knew that what she was thinking so told her to relax her " tum galt soch raho ho Tarika (teasingly) main toh aap ke kapde select karne ki bat kar raha tha (tapingly her head) Tarika ji "

 **Tum meri bas meri ho**

Tarika felt embrassed at this and looked down in shyness where Abhijee picked up her from behind while gripping on her stomach where Tarika's feet dangling in air, she was looking nervous and scared, her towel already loosened at some extent at his touches " Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho? neech utaro mujhe " Abhijeet while moving towards wardrobe which was in front of mirror just few feet away told her " relax Tarika, tumhari madat kar raha hoon yaar, tumhe neeche nhi giraunga ok "

He stopped near wardrobe and put her down and put his both hands on her shoulder and turned towards him slowly now she was facing him, her back was touching one side of wardrobe she was looking down where her hands cluching to wardrobe...Abhijeet looked at her where she looked up at him in his eyes, he slowly moved close to her and put his both hands on wardrobe and moved his face close to her face where heart-beat raising at his closeness...

 **Mujhe pyaar karo**

Abhijeet looked at her from so close lovingly, he was not in his sense and she was the reason for this, he softly kissed on her forehead where she closed her eyes in sooth...he softly and caringly kissed on her closed eyes and lightly and softly touched his lips with her soft lips and gave soft kisses on her fairy soft cheeks and moved his head down to crook of her neck and kissed there and on her shoulder, his lips slipping on her smooth skin, he was going down while brushing his lips her where Tarika stopped him with irrsetible tone " Abhijeet " while putting her both hands on his neck to stop him...

 **Pyaar manga hai tumhi se**

 **Mujhe pyaar karo**

Abhijeet looked at her, they were so close, she was taking heavy breaths at his sensational touches, her hands firmly holding his neck and shirt which making him brought his face so close to her, she was completely numb at her place her eyes tightly closed...Abhjeet wrapped his one hand around her to pull her close, he softly put his index finger on her forehead where she opened her eyes and look at him in his eyes, he was slowly and smoothly moving down to her nose, lips, chin, neck and about to go down where Tarika was loosing control on his teasing sensational touches, she held his hand with controlling on her heart and unsteady breath " Abhi...Abhijeet sa...sach mai der ho jayegi "

 **Aaj abhi zidd maano meri**

Abhijeet replied in seductive tone " toh ho jane do "

 **Naa intezar karo**

Traika in irrestible tone " please "

 **Mujhe pyar karo**

 **naa intezar karo**

Abhijeet looked at her with smile while biting his lower lip oh how can he neglect her pleading tone so he looked at her for sometime then opened the door of wardrobe with one hand where his one hand still wrapping around her and still looking at her, he took glance of her various cloths and pick it one which was light pink yellow coloured full sleeves top and light chocolaty coloured long skirt which was covering her till feets he hand over the cloths to her with smile and while putting his hand one hand on her cheek with told her " you have only 10 minutes Tarika, get ready fast (naughtily) nhi toh mujhe phir se aana padega " with this he softly kissed on her cheek and left from there where Tarika took sigh of relief while cluching her cloths...

 **Mujhe pyar karo**

 **naa inkar karo**

Abhijeet while moving outside told her in mischievous tone " hold your towel Tarika "

 **Mujhe pyar karo**

 **naa intezar karo**

At this Tarika immediately held her towel which was about to slid down and looked at him with 'impossible look' where Abhijeet completely moved from her room with small laugh...

Tarika immediately closed the door and and get ready before his time limit and moved towards him after locking the main door...Abhijeet looked at her who was slowly coming towards him in nervous smile, he was standing leaning against the car's door and looking at her with smile, she was looking so beautiful in those cloths which he select for her, her curly hairs slightly open from both sides and crasing on her shoulder in her usual style...

Abhijeet with smile asked her " chale " she just nodded her head in yes looking down in nervousness and shyness, both sat in the car and reached at lab in half hour in complete silence which was surrounded by their shyness and uncomfortness...

 **In lab...**

Dr. Salunkhe was relaxing seating on chair coz the case not reported yet where AbhiRika moved inside...

Abhijeet with bright smile moving towards dr. Salunkhe to wish him " very Good morning dr. Sahab "

Dr. Sakunkhe stoop up and wish him too with smile " Good morning bhai, kya bat hai Abhijeet, bade khush lag rahe ho ? "

Abhijeet in smile looking at Tarika " haan sir khush toh bahot hoon aur vo bhi aap ki dua se sir "

Dr salunkhe in confused tone " kya matalab meri dua se "

Abhijeet replied " arey vo chodiye sir (looking at Trika) dekha sir le aaya na mai time par Tarika ji ko "

Dr. Salunkhe while showing his watch to him " No Mr. Abhijeet, you are 10 minutes late "

Abhijeet replied while protesting " arey...vo toh Tarika ji ki vajah se late hua (Tarika looked at him with shock) inhone toh 6 baje kaha tha main toh 5:30 baje hi pahonch gaya tha, pochiye unse "

Dr. Salunkhe in warning tone " Tarika "

Tarika looked at Abhijeet with furious angry look who immediately turned on other side and pretend to be very busy in watching chemicals, Tarika in agreed tone replied " haan sir, Abhijeet sahi keh raha hai vo 5:30 baje hi aa gaya tha par late meri vajah se nhi (looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet ki vajah se hi hua hai "

Abhijeet turned with " kya ? meri vajah se ? main toh time par aaya tha, aap ko ready hone mai time laga isme (innocently) maine kya kiya Tarika ji " Tarika nodded her head at him in dispoint especially at his extra innocent acting...

Dr. Salunkhe looking at Abhijeet " haan bolo Tarika kya kiya isne "

Tarika was replied in flow " sir Abhijee ne vo..." but...

Tarika stopped looking at Abhijeet who was looking at her with naughty smirking smile, his eyes telling her something, her eyes widened remembering morning's incident...he looked at her and thought now she was not going to tell anything so he moved relaxly towards her while putting his both hands in pockets and stood beside her and told her in teasing tone " haan haan boliye Tarika ji dr. Sahab kucch pooch rahe hai aap se jawaab dijiye (winking at her) ya phir man lijiye ki late aap ki vajah se hua (asking) kyun dr. Sahab "

Dr. Salunkhe replied " haan haan batao Tarika (looking at Abhijeet in anger) mujhe pata hai late iski vajah se hi hua hoga, kyunki Tarika ek hi glati bar bar nhi dohrati "

Abhijeet while crossing his arms on his chest replied in serious but naughty tone " haan sir Tarika ek hi galti bar bar toh nhi dohrayegi, isliye mujhe koi aur tareeka aapna na hoga kal ke liye taki main Tarika ji ko time par la saku (teasingly) kyun dr. Tarika "

Where dr. Salunkhe was looking at him with confused face coz not getting head and tail of this convo where Tarika was understanding his meaning very well, she looked at him where his teasing gaze present on her, his teasing talk and gaze made her thought that 'no she cant take the risk' so she gave up and replied in low tone " nhi sir...(she sighed and looked at Abhijeet angrily) vo meri vajah se late hua, mujhe hi time laga ready hone mai "

Abhijeet with winning smile looked at Dr. Salunkhe with " dekha sir " and he instantly kissed Tarika on her cheek with " tum sach mai bahot pyari ho Tarika " where Tarika shocked at this he kissed her in front of dr. Salunkhe seriously not this was the limit, where dr. Salunkhe's mouth slightly open and was looking at them in extreme shock and disbelief...

Abhijeet looked at both of them who were complete shock, he chuckled at this and moved towards dr. Salunkhe and pulled his both cheeks cutely with " thank yo so much dr. Sahab (dr. Salunkhe's wide in double shock) for this responsibility, kal phir milenge "

With this he left from there towards bureau with small laugh leaving both of them in shock...

* * *

 **A/N** : friends do review haan whenever u read hope u like it :) agar aap ko ye chap pasand aaya toh aap soch sakye hai original chap kitna khubsurat hoga seriously bahot achha tha poora time leke likha tha use aur delete ho gaya :'( aur ye chap ek din mai likha vo bhi waisa ka waisa in 4k+ words original 4136 ka tha ye 4170 ka hai i mean isme phir bhi kuch jyada hi hi hehe ;)


End file.
